My Story
by Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia
Summary: Isabella been at camp for many years. She's not popular but she's not an outcast. Watch as her life changes forever. How? We don't know yet. Maybe she finds true love or she goes on a quest or, maybe she get claimed by a god who isn't supposed to have children. Or All 3 with a few more other things. Read to find out.
1. Prologue

"Run! Run to the pine tree and get help from the people who live on the other side of the hill."

Those were my mother's last words to me. Before she got killed by the thing after me. No it wasn't a thing it was a monster. Cause only a monster would kill someone so innocent, so, pure.

I ran as fast as my 6 year old legs could carry me. But, I wasn't fast enough. The monster caught up and I could finally see clearly. The beast had the body of a man but the head of the bull. The _Minotaur._

It was pouring down rain and it started thundering. Lightning came so close to me you would think they were aim for me.

My legs gave out and I could not go any further. I was tired from running and my heart hurt because I knew my mother was dead. I fell to the ground the minotaur slowly came up to me. It grabbed me around the waist. I screamed in pain and fear. I was thankful for the rain for nobody could see my tears. The beast was starting to cut off my oxygen. I took one last gulp of air and held it. My lungs burned for air. I heard some loud cracks.I felt pain where my arms and ribs were.

I saw lights come on in building on the other side of the hill. Some people were heading towards me. But, I knew I would be dead before they made to me.

My ADHD suddenly kicked in. I started squirming around and the beast brought me closer to his chest. I knew I had to do this quick or I would die of the lack of oxygen. When I was close enough I kicked straight in the chest. He drop me and I took a well deserved breath. Then I realized what was happening I was falling rapidly to my death. I did the only thing I could think of I screamed.

I hit the ground so hard I heard another crack. Lightning was landing closer and closer to me. Pain. That was all that I could feel. Everything became quiet. I heard nothing I didn't smell the beast horrible smell. The only thing I could feel was pain. It was worst then not having oxygen. I could feel my consciousness starting to fade. In one lightning strike I could see an arrow hit the minotaur and it evaporated into dust.

But, right before I lost consciousness a long line electricity came towards me. With all the energy I had left I rolled out of the way.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Should I continued this are not?** **Put your answer in the review box. **

**Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson. I wish I did though but, don't we all. ~Kathryn Daughter of Hestia**


	2. Chapter 1

**Skip the big italic part if you just read the prologue cause it's the same thing. You can read it again if you want to though. :D ~ Kathryn Daughter of Hestia**

"_Run! Run to the pine tree and get help from the people who live on the other side of the hill."_

_Those were my mother's last words to me. Before she got killed by the thing after me. No it wasn't a thing it was a monster. Cause only a monster would kill someone so innocent, so, pure. _

_I ran as fast as my 6 year old legs could carry me. But, I wasn't fast enough. The monster caught up and I could finally see clearly. The beast had the body of a man but the head of the bull. The Minotaur._

_It was pouring down rain and it started thundering. Lightning came so close to me you would think they were aim for me._

_My legs gave out and I could not go any further. I was tired from running and my heart hurt because I knew my mother was dead. I fell to the ground the minotaur slowly came up to me. It grabbed me around the waist. I screamed in pain and fear. I was thankful for the rain for nobody could see my tears. The beast was starting to cut off my oxygen. I took one last gulp of air and held it. My lungs burned for air. I heard some loud cracks. I felt pain where my arms and ribs were._

_I saw lights come on in building on the other side of the hill. Some people were heading towards me. But, I knew I would be dead before they made to me. _

_My ADHD suddenly kicked in. I started squirming around and the beast brought me closer to his chest. I knew I had to do this quick or I would die of the lack of oxygen. When I was close enough I kicked straight in the chest. He drop me and I took a well deserved breath. Then I realized what was happening I was falling rapidly to my death. I did the only thing I could think of I screamed._

_I hit the ground so hard I heard another crack. Lightning was landing closer and closer to me. Pain. That was all that I could feel. Everything became quiet. I heard nothing I didn't smell the beast horrible snitch. The only thing I could feel was pain. It was worst then not having oxygen. I could feel my consciousness starting to fade. In one lightning strike I could see an arrow hit the minotaur and it evaporated into dust._

_But, right before I lost consciousness a long line electricity came towards me. With all the energy I had left I rolled out of the way_.

I awoke with a start. Cold sweat dripping down my face. I haven't had that dream in years. _Forget about it Isabella that was nine years ago._ I scolded myself. I got out of bed and gathered my clothes and bathing supplies. Then I headed towards the showering area.

*25 minuets later*

I was heading back to my cabin and was about to open the door when I heard voices talking. I of course listened. What? Living with Hermes children can do that to you and before I lived here I acted like a Hermes's child.

"Where is she?" the first voice said worriedly. "I don't know. Just relax! She's probably taking a walk around camp again." the second voice answered. Okay lets call the first voice George and the second Fred. Why? Because Annabeth as punishment forced the WHOLE cabin to watch Harry Potter. ALL 8 of them. Cause we interrupted her movie night. Whatever that is. Alright now that is covered lets hear the rest of the conversation.

"But what if, -" George said then his voice drop to a whisper. "-if, she joined Kronos?" Fred started to make out shakily "She wouldn't." His voice was getting stronger with each word. "She **didn't**! I know cause she would of told us! WE are best friends! And-"

"Who joined Kronos?" I demanded while rushing in the cabin. It turns out I wasn't far off when I called them Fred and George because it was our version of them. _Travis and Connor Stoll_. They looked like deer caught in the headlights. If this wasn't a serious matter I would of laughed at them. Connor was the first one to recover. He ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I laughed. "Its nice to see you to Connor! But seriously, who join Kronos?" I asked. Connor dropped me and looked worriedly over at Travis who was still frozen. I sighed and went over to him.

I was about to smack him but I saw that he was looking out the window at a certain daughter of Demeter. One of my frememys. _Katie Garner_. We are good friends but I do a lot of pranks with the Stolls and she mostly is their target. I rolled my eyes and nodded at Connor and he nodded at everyone else in the cabin.

We all (minus Travis) started counting under their breathes. 3.….2.….1! The WHOLE cabin bust in to song!

"TRAVIS AND KATIE SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES BABY TRAVIS SITTING IN A BABY CARRIAGE!"

That shocked him right out of it. He was blushing so hard I thing every tomato is jealous. That caused the whole cabin to laugh. "Shut up guys!" he yelled. "Awww! Is wittle Twavis Embawassed" I teased him. "Shut up Izzy!" he yelled at me. I just laughed.

"Oh Travis! You don't have a shoot with Gardner." Chris told him. "Why? Everyone wants a piece of this!" he answered while striking a pose. "Cause she's dating Tyler Johnson son of Apollo." Mackenzie replied. He got really red in the face. "OH NO! HE GONNA BLOW! **RUN**! RUN FOR YOUR LIVE!" Connor yelled. Then he picked me up bridal style and ran out with everyone else.

Everyone started running towards the Dining Pavilion. We probably looked like a large heard of elephants about to run everything over. I looked around and saw that only 3 people were being carried counting myself. Little Jessie who was 6 years old and had curly hair and, bright blue eyes. She was a daughter of Hermes. She was in Chris's arms of course she **is** his favorite. Well she almost **is** everyone's favorite. Then there was Ben son of Tyche goddess of luck and boy was he lucky. He had black hair and moss green eyes.

Suddenly we heard something that made us run faster "**WHAT**!" That could only belong to one person and one person only. _**Travis**_. I wrapped my hands around Connor's neck so I wouldn't fall. I heard a few people scream and I didn't blame them. An angry Travis or 50 hellhounds with only a knife? The hellhounds of course! When Travis is jealous he's bad and angry. But mix the to you get a killing machine! Just the thought made me tighten my grip on Connor.

I saw the Pavilion and yelled out "We are almost there! We can do this!". We were almost there. When we heard Travis yell "Don't you dare go in there!". " GET TO CHIRON HE'LL SAVE US!" Jessie shouted.

All the other campers were giving us strange looks. Well I guess we did look funny. I mean about 30 kids running like there was a monster behind us. With one last burst of speed the whole cabin made into the Mess Hall.

The rest of the cabin sat down at our table but, Connor with me still in his arms jogged up to Chiron. "Sorry were late Chiron." he apologized. "Its quite all right Connor. But what were you running from?" Chiron asked. This I answered "We were running from Travis." "Why?" he asked while frowning. "We might of made him jealous." I told him as innocently as possible.

Connor walked over to our table and frown. "What are you doing? Take as many plates as possible and get the Hades out of here!" "Why Travis can't get us while Chiron's around?" Ben asked. "True but, we can't stand around him all day can we? Bell knows the safest place and, their has to be at least 1 counselor or co-counselor present. So while he has to stay here we can find somewhere to hide. Hurry! Before he gets closer!"

Quickly I jumped out of Connor's arms stuffed as many plates as I could in my backpack and arms. I stage whispered "Hurry! Lets go! Follow me!" And with that we sneaked out of the Mess Hall.

**I wrote a little extra then I would have because the first half I pretty much repeated a lot of stuff. Review and I think that's al-.**

**Connor: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: I don't think so.**

**Travis: It starts with a d**

**Me: Uhhh. I didn't bring donuts.**

**Annabeth: No not donuts. Try again.**

**Me: I got it! Hold on.**

***15 minuets later***

**Me: *Comes in with a large dusty book***

**Isabella: What is that? **

**Me: A dictionary!**

**Connor: Sorry! That's incorrect!**

**Me: What is it?**

**Travis: Drum roll please! The Disclaimer! **

**Isabella: I'll do it. Kathryn Daughter of Hestia doesn't own anything but the plot Jessie, Ben and the most wonderful awesome prettiest demigod alive Isabella (aka ME)**

**Me: Ohhh! Thanks Izzy!**

**Isabella: Your welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

Last Time

_I stage whispered "Hurry! Lets go! Follow me!" And with that we sneaked out of the Mess Hall._

We started running towards the Woods. "We can't go in there! We'll be attack by monsters." Chris shouted. "No we won't! The safe zone is still in the boundaries!" I shouted back at him. "My legs are getting tired!" whined an unclaimed camper. Ugh if this camper was ever claimed he would be a child of Morpheus. Cause all he ever does is sleep. "Once were at the river we'll take a break." I told everybody but, mainly the unclaimed camper.

Once we got to the river as promised we took a break. "Where are we going?" about everyone asked me. "Are we going to Olympus?" asked another unclaimed camper. Everyone stared at the poor kid. The kid noticed everyone's stares. "Because if we are I want to ask my mom if she'll claim me." he said with tears forming in his bright blue eyes. I walked over to the kid and wrapped my arms around him. I whispered in his ear "Don't cry. You aren't the only the one who hasn't been claimed. I haven't but, I made my family with the Hermes Cabin." He looked surprised and said to me "I thought you were a Hermes camper because when I asked who you were they said, you were a child of Hermes." I laughed and admitted "No I'm unclaimed but, they were correct cause, I'm a Hermes camper in anything but blood. They probably told you that because I introduce myself as a daughter of Hermes." That last sentence made him laugh. "Alright soldiers its time to go! Follow me!" I commanded everyone. "Aye Aye Captain!" they mumbled. "I can't hear you." I hollered at them. "Aye Aye Captain!" they barked at me. Connor and I smiled remembering something.

_~Flash Back~_

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea!" the Stolls sang in the middle of breakfast. "Someone lives in a pineapple? Under the sea?" I questioned them. While everyone else sang "Spongebob Squarepants!" Travis kept on singing and Connor stared at me in amazement.

"You never heard of Spongebob?"

"No is that bad?"

"BAD? Bad? Its in despicable."

"Well I have pretty much lived at camp for my whole life."

"Come on then! It's now my duty to teach about Spongebob!" Connor declared. With that he pulled me up and started dragging me towards Thalia's Pine.

Once we got there I saw my worst enemy._ Annabeth Chase. _"What are you doing?" she nagged. "None of your business princess." I said with my country accent leaking through. Little Miss Know It All gasped "You are going out of camp aren't you? I won't let you and I'm going to take you straight to Chiron." "Look princess you aren't the boss of us and, you're taking us no where" I snarled at her. "Chi-" she started to yell but, Connor put a rag over he face. She crumbled to the ground unconscious. I laughed and gave him a hi-five. "Lets go!" Connor announced.

I suddenly stopped and blurted out "How are we going to get there?" When I stopped we were about 20 yards from camp. Connor just gave me a small smile and asked me "Do you have any drachmas' "Uhhh yeah I do." I said while checking my pockets. I handed him my 5 drachmas and he threw one on the ground. Then he shouted "Stethi, O harma diaboles!" Which I easily translated to "Stop, Chariot of Damnation!". A few moments later a taxi appears. This wasn't a normal taxi this one looked like it was made of smoke.

The back seat door opened up and a voice said "Welcome. We only take drachmas and exact chain." "Yeah we know." Connor claimed. He hopped in and offered his hand to me. I hesitated and mumbled "Connor are you sure is safe?" He laughed "Don't worry its safe. Me and Travis use it all the time." I took his hand and got in.

"Buckle up children." said one of the three ladies. I looked around "There aren't any seat belts" "Yes there are. You see those chains? Those are the seat belts." said the lady in the middle who introduced herself as Wasp. I gave Connor a look that said What the Hades?. He just shrugged and we buckled up. "The one driving is Tempest and the one on the other end is Anger." Connor told me. I nodded. "Well Well Well! Look who it is girls. _Isabella Smith." _announced Anger. ' Uhh Hi." I said awkwardly. "Oh! _Isabella _don't be shy." Wasp replied. "You know that you are destined for greatness. Especially with a godly parent like yours. _Isabella." _Tempest told me_. _They all said my name like a curse. I was about to reply when they started yelling.

"Wasp give me the tooth!" yelled Tempest.

"Then give me the eye!" Wasp hollered back at her.

"Give me, both of them!" Anger barked at the other 2.

I looked out the window and saw how fast we were going and, how we barely missing stuff. I started to feel nauseous. I grabbed Connor's hand and buried my head in his chest. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and, started whispering words of comfort to me.

!0 minutes later the sister were still arguing. Both Connor and I had enough of there arguing. Finally, Connor yelled "Shut up!" The sisters listened. After, A couple of minuets Wasp started speaking "Oh! Connor Stoll son of Hermes. Younger Stoll." "The brother who lives in his older brother's shadow. The brother who is mostly the one forgotten." finished Anger.

Connor's smile disappeared. Sensing his hurt I whispered in his ear "No matter what anyone says your my favorite Stoll and, their wrong you aren't forgotten. People just don't understand your awesomeness!" That got the smile right back on his face. "Do you understand my awesomeness?" he teased me. "Excuse me! We are the **ONLY **people who have this super rare kind of awesomeness. We made this awesomeness." I exclaimed.

After we got out of the taxi Connor started pulling me towards a building what said Wal-Mart.** ( A/N: I never been to NYC so I'm going to base this on my Wal-Mart) **This building was made out of bricks what were painted a tanish color and had sliding doors. We were about to go in when, Connor yanked me aside. "Okay here's the plan. You go look at something while, I go get some money." he explained. I rolled my eyes because I knew exactly how he is going the money. Cause it was what any Hermes child would do. Steal Some.

I went over to the toy section and just stared. Occasionally, picking up something like I was going to buy it. I was halfway down the aisle when Connor tapped me on the shoulder. He whispered "I have the money." I nodded. "Well come on to DVD section!" he exclaimed.

After, we found the DVD we went to a checkout lane. When it was are turn the checkout guy who's name was Joe just stared at us. "Look, kids you can't buy anything until your 13 or older." he explained. I could see Joe's aura. Instead of a mortal aura he had a demigod aura a child of Apollo to be exact. Don't ask me how I do it because I don't know I think it's a skill I inherited from my godly parent.

"Can I have some paper and a pen." I asked him. "Sure kid." he said while give them to me. On the paper I wrote _Were Half-Bloods. _I gave the items back to him. He read the paper and his eyes went wide. "Oh." was the only thing he told us. "If you won't let us buy it were going to steal it." I declared while glaring at him. "Give to it me." Joe muttered. The next thing I knew we were out of Wal-Mart and we were thinking of ways to get back to camp. "Connor, lets take a taxi." I suggested. "Ok Bella." he agreed while smiling at me.

When we got back to camp it was dinner time. We wanted to make an entrance that would be remembered for years. We started listing to what Chiron was saying to make sure the time was right. We expected the same old boring news but, what we heard shocked us both.

They were organizing a search party for **US**. Of all people. We started to grin and whispered at the same time "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" We giggled quietly and went back to our cabin.

*Random Person P.O.V*

I was listening to Chiron when suddenly Connor Stoll came running in. He looked terrible. His hair had mud and blood in it. His clothes were torn and they also had mud and blood on them. He collapsed in the middle of the Mess Hall. In between breaths we managed to choke out "Bella Monsters Dead" Everyone gasped.

Suddenly, a misty figure came in. Horror music came on. The figure had long curly chocolate brown hair and brown eyes but, if you looked closely you could see they changed colors but, mostly stayed on brown. She was tan and wore a white dress with a black leather jacket.

"I have come haunt this camp!" she exclaimed. Once she said that lightning came down and the ground shook. The ocean waves were starting to come in to camp. People started to scream. The biggest lightning bolt came down and hit the girl where her heart was. She screamed in pain. Connor shouted "BELLA!" He got up ran to her.

Bella fell to the ground tears streaming down her face. "ISABELLA DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Connor yelled at her. He also had tears streaming down his face. He grabbed Isabella's hand while she faded in unconsciousness.

It seemed as if everything fell silent. Chiron was the one who broke it. He went over to Isabella and Connor and picked Isabella up and told Connor "She'll be fine. Lets go to the Infirmary." With that they left the Mess Hall.

*Isabella's P.O.V*

I woke up to a pair of blue eyes staring at me. "Oh thank the gods your alright!" Shouted Connor the owner of the blue eyes. "Connor where are we?" I wondered. His voice came a whisper and looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "We are in some mythical place called….An INFIRMARY!" I laughed and then blurted out "You still haven't shown me who is Spongebob is." He smiled and pointed to a TV in front of me. I moved over so he could have a seat while, he handed me some popcorn.

And that Ladies and Gentlemen is how Connor and I spent 2 weeks in the Infirmary watching Songebob.

*_Flashback Over*_

By the time our flashback ended we were at Zeus's Fist. "What are we doing here?" Mackenzie asked me. "Ahh! Young grasshoppers this is the entrance to the safe zone!" I told them with Russian accent. "Uhh no it's not. It's a pile of rocks." Somebody yelled. "That where your right but, wrong." I replied. "Well then how is it a safe zone?" Ben asked. "Alright Ben, give me 5 minuets and I'll make this into the best safe place EVER!" I declared.

**I don't have a problem with Annabeth. I just wanted Isabella and her enemies. Please Review and if you recognize something I probably don't own it. **

**Kathryn Daughter Of Hestia**


End file.
